Soru Soru no Mi
|granted =Soul creation and manipulation |signature = |current =Shukketsu Isis |former = |debut =Unnamed One Piece Story }} The Soru Soru no Mi (ソルソルの果, Soul Soul Fruit) is a -type that gives the user over soul creation, along with manipulation, turning the user into a Soul Human (ソル人間, Soru Ningen). It is one of the Devil Fruits responsible in the creation of the Tarok. The Soru Soru no Mi is currently consumed by Shukketsu Isis. Its powers were first shown within the ? chapter of Unnamed One Piece Story. Strengths & Weaknesses The Soru Soru no Mi, as used by Isis, allows for her to create and manipulate souls at will. However, the vast majority of limitations with the Soru Soru no Mi is widely unknown due to Shukketsu Isis currently being within a comatose state, where instead the Devil Fruit's capabilities have been seen with her Incarnations. As shown by the Incarnations, the Soru Soru no Mi, without a need for a medium, allows for them to generate a blank soul at will, deciding its personality and memories. It is also possible for the souls to be reconfigured at a later time if the user wills for it to be so. However, only being able to create the personality and memories is not enough for a combatant, so it is generally applied to objects, or beings, so that it becomes animated. The soul now has a physical body in which it can use, allowing for the soul to have complete dominion over what it is currently embodying. When it comes to soul manipulation, however, aside from controlling the souls that are produced, the Incarnations have shown to be able to steal souls, or portions of the soul, from sentient beings, so long as they're submissive to the will of the user. This process tends to be easier on those that are in a weakened state and have essentially given up. However, since these souls are not generated unnaturally, the user is unable to wipe out memories and personality, having to work with what they are given. While this can inhibit the user, as the soul may end up turning against them, there is also the benefit for the soul retaining all of its combat knowledge, if it had any. Applying it into an object also gives it said object's properties, similarly to a generated soul being applied to an object. The user, as shown with the existence of the Incarnations, is also able to split their own soul, and then apply them into objects. However, similarly to already existing souls, the user is unable to alter the personality or memories of the Incarnations, but they generally share the same interest(s) of their creator. The Incarnations take away portions of the creator's personality. Uniquely, the Incarnations are able to inhabit objects in pairs, rather than solely being restricted to one, which is what's been shown with Shukketsu Isis' own Tarok. The Incarnations have also shown to being able to bring back souls that relate to them at will, such as more portions of Isis' soul, almost as though they were summoning them. Aside from the weaknesses stated above, the souls are susceptible to other soul-related powers, along with being weak to -like effects, causing for the soul(s) to be ejected from their object(s) if they're not strong-willed enough. Along with this, when it comes to soul generation, the user must also know enough about psychology to not have the soul tear itself apart, or acting out against its initial purpose. When it comes to stealing souls, however, the user must weaken the target if they are unable to have the target submit to them. The user also suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Soru Soru no Mi Soul.png|Souls without a host object Soru Soru no Mi Incarnations.png|The Incarnations of Shukketsu Isis Usage Trivia *The picture used for the Devil Fruit is of the Moomoo Fruit from the Toriko series. *Initially, Shukketsu Isis was meant to have the Sonzai Sonzai no Mi, as per her original draft, but under the advice of Cy, the creator decided to use the canon Devil Fruit for her instead, albeit with some modifications. Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit